


Caramel Combustion {Flame Princess X Fem!Candy!Reader-Adventure Time}

by anyarally



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Candy Person Reader, F/F, Flame Princess X Reader, Gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally
Summary: (Y/n) is just an ordinary candy person. Her skin was made of caramel, she had caramel (h/l) hair and a dress that was (f/c) with salt on the edges. She never had anything really going for her until Princess Bubblegum sent her on a mission. A mission to the Flame Kingdom.There needs to be more Flame Princess X Readers in the world!!!!!!





	Caramel Combustion {Flame Princess X Fem!Candy!Reader-Adventure Time}

**Author's Note:**

> Guide, just in case:  
> (Y/n)- your name  
> (L/n)- last name, normally. Due to the storyline, your last name will be Carmbell. Sorry if that upsets you  
> (F/c)- favorite color  
> (h/l)- hair length   
> (h/c)- hair color  
> (e/c)- eye color  
> (f/b)- favorite book   
> And I'll add to it as I put more in the book.

**(Y/n)'s POV:**

"ATTENTION: (Y/N) CARMBELL PLEASE REPORT TO PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM'S LABORATORY IMMEDIATELY" the loud speaker in the castle yelled.

'That's weird, the princess has never called me to her lab before.' I thought to myself as I put down my copy of (f/b), left my quarters and started going down the hall to the science wing.

Once I got there, I peeked my head in and asked, "You called for me?"

"Yes, (Y/n), yes I did. I have something to ask of you." Princess Bubblegum responded.

"What would you like me to do? Was I not supposed to be taking a break? I thought it would be ok, seeing as I worked during my normal hours, but if you'd like-"

"No, Not that. Don't worry about that. I have something much more... consequential than that for you."

"Consequential? Doesn't that mean important? No, no, I'm not important, really!"

Bubblegum sighed. "Listen, (Y/n). I'm a very busy and very well known Princientist, meaning that I both have things I need to do here and I have enemies. One of those enemies being the Flame Kingdom. And that's the mission I have for you, (Y/n) Carmbell. To infiltrate the Flame Kingdom."

"What?! But, I'm candy! I'll melt! Why don't you just get Finn to do it anyway?"

"Finn's the King's ex. Too much drama, too suspicious." She explained, turning toward the window to gaze out at her kingdom."

Silently wondering what she meant by 'King', I asked, "But why me? I suppose I don't understand."

"Well, I chose you because of three reasons. One, you live in the castle so it's not hard to find you. Two, your Job here isn't that important so you can leave. And three, you don't have any family here so they wouldn't miss you."

"Oh. You do make a good point. Is it mandatory?"

"Are you questioning going?"

"Um... yes."

"Then yes, yes it is mandatory."

I sighed, "Okay then. I'll go. Should I start packing?"

"Yes, but first let me explain what the plan is," The princess started, "We will drop you off in the Ice Kingdom, since its close but you won't be seen getting dropped off by the guards there. Once you get to the Flame Kingdom, make up whatever story you'd like about running away from here. Whatever reason, whatever means of escape, whatever. Just convince the King that you deserve to be helped."

"What do I do once I'm in there?" I asked.

"I was just about to explain that," she sighed, "Once you have made it in, I will tell you what to do. You will have an earpiece and once you get some privacy, tell me you're in. Then I will explain further."

"What happens if he doesn't trust me? What will I do then?"

"She will. Trust me."

"Um, okay. Well, how long do you think it will take?"

"Who knows. Could be days. Could be weeks. Months. Years. We won't know until we see how much she trusts you and how... uh, anyway! How about you get packed."

"Uh, ok?"

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters for this story will most likely be very short, this story is not my main focus and I have no time.


End file.
